Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{2}{3}-2\dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {2} - {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {2} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{10}{15}-\dfrac{3}{15}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{7}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{7}{15}$